


Out of the Void

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lich!Kylo, M/M, but also sad, dnd, general hux is lawful evil, gooey - Freeform, it's pretty gross kids, kylo ren is chaotic evil, non-consensual ressurection, oozey, rotting flesh, some prequel stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: General Hux has been drifting in darkness for a long time but now he is awake.Written for Huxloween Prompt: Body Horror





	

Hux had drifted in blackness for what seemed like a thousand years. The last thing he remembered was a shock of blue light, a wail from someone far off, and then darkness. It was cold here, just emptiness. Sometimes he’d imagine he heard a whisper coming to him from across the void.

“I will finish what he started,” the voice would echo. Hux had been sick of hearing it from Kylo before he drifted into darkness, but now it felt like home. In the long stretches between the whisperings Hux longed to hear those words again.

Suddenly Hux felt himself stop drifting. For so long it was almost as if he were floating down a river on the surface of Arkanis but in a moment the movement stopped. The pressure that had steadily been pushing him to parts unknown began to build up behind him like fizz behind a cork. Hux thought that when the pressure grew too much he would rocket off into so other unknown, but instead he felt himself ripped backwards.

First there was a rush, then there was light, and then there was crippling agony. He cried out, listening to his voice echo across the chamber he was in. Everything was stiff. Every muscle in his body felt calcified, as if he hadn’t moved in ages. He took a deep breath in and sobbed. His lungs and mouth felt as if they were filled with dust. A silver chalice was pressed to his lips.

“Drink,” a rough voice ordered from the darkness above him. He did as he was told and drank from the chalice. The water was warm in his mouth and belly. It served only to highlight how cold he was. Hux drank from the chalice again, trying to fill himself with that warmth.

“Careful darling,” the voice said, pulling the cup back a bit. “If you drink this too fast you’ll vomit. It’s been a long time since you’ve had any.”

“Please,” Hux sobbed, willing the chalice back to his lips. It was pressed against them again and he took another long sip of the tepid water. The chalice was taken away and set down. The clink echoed around them. Hux opened his eyes.

For a moment the low light of the chamber burned Hux’s retinas. The place was only lit by candles, but still it was as if he looked directly into the sun. He blinked a few more times, trying to adjust to the light of the room. Everything came into focus in that moment. He was in some sort of underground cavern. The whole set up appeared to be a temple. The man kneeling at his side had a cloak obscuring his face.

“Where am I?” Hux asked, trying to sit but screaming as the muscles tensed. Everything hurt.

“Shhh, Hux, stay down,” the hooded man said, pressing a gloved hand against Hux’s abdomen. “You’ve only been awake for moments. You need to be patient,”

“What have you done to me?” Hux said, rolling his head to look more closely at him. The figure kneeling by the side of the slab he was lying on was dressed in all black, hood pulled low over the eyes. He could only make out that the man was pale beneath the hood, but all of the features were fuzzy.

“I’ve done nothing other than finishing what my grandfather started,” the voice said.

“Kylo?” Hux asked, trying to look under the hood. It didn’t sound like Kylo, the voice was too thin and reedy to be Kylo. “What happened to your voice?” Kylo shook his head under the robe.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, brushing Hux’s question off. “You are in an ancient Force temple. This place had been forgotten to the ages, but I had a vision before I confronted my master. I needed to bring you here,” he said, turning and standing. Hux shook for a moment. Confronting his master?

Hux wailed and slammed his eyes shut as he was racked with a vision. It was Snoke on his throne. Kylo and Hux knelt at his feet. Snoke had admonished Hux for losing the Starkiller base. There was that flash of light, a wail, and then coldness. He felt the agony of being thrust into the void and being ripped out again.

“Where is your master now?” Hux said, exhaling through clenched teeth as he tried to get his pain under control.

“Dead,” was all Kylo said, kneeling at Hux’s side again. He had apparently refilled the chalice and he pressed it to Hux’s lips. “Drink,” he said, voice still reedy and thin. Hux did as he was told. When the water was finished Hux spoke again.

“You killed him?” Hux asked simply.

“Yes,” Kylo answered.

“Why?” Hux returned. Kylo shifted uncomfortably on the floor, leaning over a little.

“He,” Kylo hesitated. He sat in silence for a few moments. “Have you ever heard the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”

“I’m sorry, Ren,” Hux scoffed, regretting it as his diaphragm spasmed. “I’m not exactly well versed in Sith lore,” he said.

“They said that Darth Plagueis had found a way to keep his loved ones alive by manipulating the Force,” Kylo said, breathing out harshly. “My grandfather joined the Sith in an attempt to learn this skill to save my grandmother. I tried for so long to find that knowledge, but until that day I didn’t know what had to be done,” Kylo said, bowing deeper. “I didn’t understand the sacrifices that needed to be made,” he sighed.

“What sacrifices?” Hux asked, watching Kylo squirm. He lifted his hand, it was like torture, but he wanted to make Kylo look at him. Hux pushed his hand under the robe’s hood. He didn’t know what he was feeling at first, but as he run his hand across what he had thought would be Kylo’s full lips only to feel something wet and slimy. Kylo made a sound like a sob, but it just sounded like the swirling of dried leaves on duracrete. Hux continued to run his hand over the thing under the robe.

“I have spent two hundred standard years here, trying to resurrect you Hux,” Kylo whispered. Hux shivered. Two hundred years?

“Show me your face,” Hux demanded. Kylo stood and pushed back the hood of his robe. Where there once had been a mismatched set of features with soulful brown eyes and a mop of thick black hair there was a rotting face. It looked to Hux like some sort of molding nutrient paste had been slathered hastily over a skull to resemble flesh. Instead of those beautiful eyes, only twin green flames blazed in their place.

Hux gasped and whipped his hand over his mouth to try to stop the scream. The scent of decay filled Hux’s nostrils and he swooned. He had died, that was what the flash of light was. That was the drift. Kylo had spent 200 years trying to bring him back and here he was, dragged back into existence by a madman. He felt nauseated, there was nothing more wrong than this.

“We can be together now,” Kylo whispered, going to his knees beside Hux. Hux tried to squirm away, but his muscles hadn’t regenerated and a fierce pain ripped through him. Kylo pressed the area of oozing flesh where his lips used to be up against Hux’s temple, making him gag.

As Kylo pulled his rotting form up to Hux’s side entirely, joining him on the stone slab, Hux began to scream.


End file.
